


B.A.L.T.H.A.Z.A.R.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [6]
Category: Balthazar - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar's personality in verse, inspired by his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.A.L.T.H.A.Z.A.R.

B is for Booze,  
A favourite of yours.  
A is for Angel,  
Just one of scores.  
L is for Learned,  
When help’s needed you’re called.  
T is for Tired,  
Of battle, you stone walled.  
H is for Hope,  
Prayers for your assistance.  
A is for Adieu,  
You show your resistance.  
Z is for Zilch,  
You think you’re so debonair.  
A is for Ass,  
You and Gabe quite a pair.  
R is for Reluctant,  
You giving with despair.

Balthazar, you’re not always a good friend or brother,  
You’d rather stay deep under cover.  
But when needs must, whom the devil doth ride,  
You will, by your appointment, abide.

Reluctant hero, bribe is a need,  
Still, if you must, you will intercede.  
Cunning, and selfish, yes that is you.  
Still, I can’t help, but to like you too.


End file.
